Within various vehicles, storage compartments are included for containing various items. These compartments can include a glovebox that is typically positioned within a dashboard or instrument panel of the vehicle. These storage areas can include rotationally operable outer doors that can be opened and closed for accessing an interior volume and also for securing items within this interior volume.